


young gods

by wolfsiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bora is needy, F/F, Minji is a vampire, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsiyeon/pseuds/wolfsiyeon
Summary: Bora isn’t entirely positive how she ended up here. Or...well...she is. But she’s still a little confused despite everything.





	young gods

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is just vampire smut with a tiny amount of plot. So general vampire smut trigger warnings like blood and biting. This entire account is just so I can post smut so expect more stuff like this in the future!

Bora isn’t entirely positive how she ended up here.

Or...well...she is. But she’s still a little confused despite everything. The music of the club is loud, but she still can’t really...hear it. It’s basically all bass, the kind that reverberates through her and rattles her bones like some sort of Halloween skeleton. The dancer in her decides that it’s a good beat to move her body to, electric and hypnotic despite the fact it’s mostly just noise, but for once in her life she isn’t at a club to show off on the dance floor.

She stands near the entrance, a bit awkwardly, even though places like this are normally somewhere she thrives. Her leather skirt fits like a second skin and her crop top hugs comfortably around her ribs, and she knows that she looks good, so hopefully that offsets her obvious discomfort.

Bora doesn’t have much time to think about it, either way, because all of a sudden she’s enveloped in a mess of long limbs and bubblegum pink hair and a matching perfume. It nearly jostles her off her feet and she thanks whatever deity might somehow exist in this place that the tread in her Doc Martens keeps her from slipping and taking both of them down.

“ _Boraaaaaaaaa_ , you made it!” Yoohyeon’s voice is loud in her ear, but she has to scream to be heard over the music, so it isn’t as jarring as it could be. “I thought you would wimp out!”

“I don’t wimp out of anything!” Bora shouts back, puffing her chest out slightly. She may be a lot of things, but Kim Bora isn’t a goddamn pussy. So what if her heart is pounding in her chest just a little harder than normal? So what if it feels like it’s stuttering and the beats feel a little heavy and sharp? It’s just because the bass is rattling her so much.

“Anything huh?” Another voice comes from behind her, and at least that gives her an excuse for her small scream and the rapid, ragged pace of her heart. Bora spins on her heel, coming face to face with Yoohyeon’s...whatever Handong is. Partner? Owner? Something in between romantic and like...ridiculously kinky. Bora has heard way more about what a good master Handong is than she ever wanted to know.

Ever since Yoohyeon met the tangerine-haired woman, things in her life had gotten incredibly strange. And Bora, being her best friend, was dragged along for the ride. Even now, in the darkness that’s only really ripped open by the red and purple club lights, she can see the glimmer of Handong’s fangs, pressing little indents into the crimson stain of her lipstick (or is it lipstick? Bora isn’t certain she wants to know). She wraps an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist, pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her throat. Yoohyeon practically purrs and Bora rolls her eyes a little.

“Yeah, anything. I just don’t know what I’m doing.” She snarks back, and Handong just grins at her.

Bora has been aware of vampires for a long time. Somewhere early on in her childhood, the population of supernatural creatures stepped out of the metaphorical (and literal) shadows, some sort of uprising to demand equal rights and representation that she only vaguely remembers. But they usually try their best to blend in, and Handong is the first one she’s knowingly had extended interaction with.

And now she’s...at a vampire club.

“It’s pretty simple. You see the desk over by that back hallway? You just go up and give them your ID and sign some consent forms and then you’re good to go. They pay you after it’s done just in case you chicken out.” Yoohyeon says, with confidence. She looks so bright and youthful with her sugar pink hair framing her face, leaning on Handong and giving Bora a goofy smile. It’s hard to believe that this is where she met Handong in the first place.

But it’s easy money. 50,000 won just for one feeding session. And Bora is both a poor university student and a curious human being. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Handong replies. Bora is surprised she’s even paying attention to the conversation, the way her lips and her nose keep trailing up the veins in Yoohyeon’s neck like she’s ready to devour her right in the middle of a public establishment. Or is that allowed here? Bora isn’t really certain of the etiquette of these things. “No one is going to hurt you. Too much security, and, you know, the fact we aren’t actually savages like your kind seem to believe.”

“Not going to hurt me, aside from the whole biting me thing,” Bora replies.

Yoohyeon smiles at her, almost dreamily, “No, that part feels really good too. It all does.” Somehow, she manages to pull herself away from Handong long enough to push Bora lightly, “Go on. Go have some fun.”

Bora gives them a withering glance, but they’re already making their way to the dance floor, and this is really her own doing anyway. So she passes the bar, towards the part of the club that extends into a darker, more private hallway, hidden behind a thick curtain that reminds her vaguely of something she would have found in her university’s auditorium.

There’s a desk, where a young-looking girl sits playing around on her phone. Internally, Bora wonders if she’s even old enough to be in this place. Then Gahyeon (according to a quick glance at her nametag) looks up and gives Bora a smile that would be entirely soft and adorable if it wasn’t offset by the wicked glimmer of elongated incisors. “Hello! Are you here to feed or are you a donor?”

“Um...a donor, I guess.” Bora replies, a bit uncertain. She’s usually incredibly confident, but this is an entirely different world.  One last glance behind her, and she finds her friends on the dance floor. Handong’s hands are resting possessively on Yoohyeon’s hips, pulling her back to grind against her, and Bora rolls her eyes. That didn’t take long.

The click of a clipboard being set in front of her startles her. Gahyeon smiles at her again, cheeks fluffy but fangs looking like they could flay Bora alive in one motion. “Just fill these out and hand them back with your ID. I’ll check everything over and then send you back to a private room.”

Bora does as she’s told, signing the paperwork. Despite her nerves and the shakiness in her hands, she is...incredibly curious. It’s a toxic sort of interest, soaking into her bloodstream and enchanting her into making bad decisions. But if Yoohyeon could do it, then she should be fine. She scribbles her signature where necessary and checks a box saying she would prefer a female vampire and initials where the forms demand it. Finally she signs the last line and slips the clipboard and her ID over the desk to Gahyeon.

“You look nervous,” Gahyeon says, as she flips through the papers then checks Bora’s ID over. “There are snacks and water bottles in the room. You just need to yell if anything goes wrong, and someone on the security team will be right there. But it really will be fine. And most humans say they get something out of it besides the money, so…” Gahyeon shrugs, puffing out her cheeks as though this is just a casual thing. But for her, perhaps it is.

Soon Bora’s ID is in her purse once again, and she’s pushing past the curtain and walking down the hallway to room 7. She sees a couple of people entering and exiting other rooms, but she keeps her head down, to herself. When she enters room 7, she’s surprised that it’s so...nice. But there’s a comfortable looking couch and a bucket with water bottles on ice, next to a bin of snacks. A blanket is folded neatly on the back of the couch, and Bora settles on the cushions, trying to seem relaxed.

The music from the club is much quieter back here, with the door to the room closed. It’s just a distant, throbbing hum, and somehow it’s relaxing. Soon enough she’s settled back fully, legs crossed, just scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. She’s actually relaxed enough that, when the door opens, she jumps slightly.

“Sorry for startling you,” Comes a voice.

Bora blinks, absolutely thunderstruck at the sight of its owner. She’s aware vampires are often beautiful in a way that’s posthuman, but this woman...god. Her hair, in the dim lighting, is the color of rubies, falling in soft waves around her face. She’s wearing denim shorts and a black sweater that pools off of one shoulder, revealing the arch of her collarbone. Despite her beauty, she looks...surprisingly soft. A little delicate.

“It’s okay. Are you uh...here to feed?” Bora asks, her voice catching in her throat a little. She reaches for a water bottle, her mouth suddenly feeling dry and full of dust.

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you,” The woman replies. Bora sees the glimmer of white teeth then, almost jarring. “I’m Jiu, by the way.”

“Sua,” Bora replies, swallowing thickly around the cold water she just ingested that seems to have frozen in her throat. Yoohyeon had told her that Handong didn’t know her real name the first few times they’d met up, and Bora likes the idea of anonymity. Somehow it makes her feel a little less insane.

“That’s a pretty name,” Jiu replies, with a smile that’s gentle but big and genuine. There’s something so different about her, soft, in a way that isn’t the same as the young girl at the desk. It’s just...almost human, in a bizarre way. “Is it your first time?”

“No!” Bora says, quickly, so distracted the question doesn’t process correctly. Then she realizes what Jiu _actually_ means and flushes a deep russet red, “I mean, yeah. It’s my first time here.”

Jiu’s eyes flicker, from dark brown to a dully glowing red. Bora swallows thickly again, and the vampire laughs, but it’s a little tense and awkward. “Sorry. You’re blushing and I...it’s been a while. It smells good.”

“Oh. Uh. Thank you,” Bora says, and somehow that makes her blush deeper.

Jiu steps closer, and Bora can see her more clearly. She’s so...thrown off. How can someone be so beautiful? It’s very overwhelming, to the point that she’s barely aware of Jiu’s red-tinted gaze or the fangs worrying at her lipstick. The vampire sits next to her on the couch, and Bora can feel a sort of electricity hum through her, little lightning storms under her skin.

“Do you just want me to feed or did you want more from this?” Jiu asks, and Bora blinks at her. She did just come here to see what it was like, just out of some chaotic curiosity. But Jiu is looking at her like her eyes could devour her, and it’s been months since she got laid.

And Jiu’s hands are worrying together subtly on her own lap, and even in the dim light, Bora can see the flex of muscles and veins there…

“Whatever you want to do to me,” Bora replies, finding herself breathless. But she means it. She feels hypnotized and dizzy, but Handong had told her that vampires aren’t allowed to use Persuasion here lest they get banned forever, so she knows it’s just some sort of...placebo effect from Jiu’s presence.

Jiu chuckles, a warm sound that vibrates in Bora’s chest even more than the distant music from the club. “Stop me at any time, then. Use ‘red’ as your safeword, and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing if you say it.” She’s still soft, but she seems more confident now. Her hands gather her own hair into a neat ponytail, revealing the pale column of her throat and drawing more attention to her pristine facial features.

Holy fucking shit.

She leans in, and for a moment, Bora tenses, thinking that the other is just...going for it. But the lips that press to her throat are gentle, no teeth involved. Just soft, almost delicate kisses, and a warm hand resting high on the bare skin of Bora’s thigh.

“Relax,” Jiu breathes, warm and a little rough close to Bora’s ear. She tries to comply, but Jiu kisses slowly along her jaw and the skin just beneath it, and her thumb strokes at Bora’s inner thigh, and it’s already so overwhelming.

Which really should be humiliating, since she usually handles herself better than this. But her nervousness and embarrassment have gotten all tangled up with the excitement and curiosity and desire, so she’s just a mess of confused, submissive need. Her breath hitches with each kiss, each touch of Jiu’s fingers.

Soon enough, the vampire is easing Bora’s jacket from her shoulders. She pauses to fold it neatly over the back of the couch before returning to the newly exposed skin. Her kisses are a little sloppier against the bare skin of Bora’s upper chest and shoulders, but the fangs only scrape lightly at Bora’s skin, just enough to sting but not enough to cause any damage. Each little burn pumps through her bloodstream like lava, and Bora doesn’t even notice she’s pressing her thighs tightly together until Jiu chuckles against the space above her left breast.

“You’ve got strong thighs. I’d like my hand back.”

Bora blushes again, parting her legs so Jiu can free her trapped hand. And the vampire makes a sound against her, something like a growl. “Is it because I blushed again?”

“Mhmm,” Jiu replies, hands finding Bora’s abs and stroking over them with her fingertips curled, nails too short to really leave marks but there enough for the dancer to feel them.

“Well, stop being so fucking attractive,” Bora replies, and Jiu chuckles against her again.

“I don't know if I can do that.”

It’s slow and steady for a while, enough to build up the anticipation inside of Bora like the air before a storm. She feels tense and empty but unsure how to put the feeling into words. And Jiu just keeps travelling lower, instead of up to her throat like Bora expects. It isn’t long before the redhead is on her knees, gently parting Bora’s thighs with her hands, and the way she looks up at her from between her legs is enough to make Bora’s entire brain short circuit.

She’s always found Handong’s countenance intimidating. But Jiu stares at her with eyes dark and underlined with a vivid crimson. Her fangs shimmer like porcelain, like artwork, and her hands rest steadily on Bora’s thighs. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“So are you,” Jiu replies, and Bora finds herself smirking smugly at the faintest hitch in the other woman’s voice. But her proud haughtiness doesn’t last long, because then Jiu is speaking again, “I don’t normally feed from the neck. It’s too hard to hide, and it just doesn’t taste the same as feeding from the thigh of a beautiful woman. But if you don’t want that, I could use your wrist instead.”

“I do have nice thighs,” Bora replies, without much hesitation at all. She feels crazy, but not in a bad way. Just a reckless way. Just driven by need.

Jiu chuckles. Then she reaches for Bora’s skirt, pushing it upwards so it tangles around her hips. It’s not exactly comfortable, but Bora finds that she isn’t really even aware of it. She’s far more focused on the way that Jiu kisses slowly along her inner thigh, fangs scraping against her skin more firmly this time. “Mm, Sua. You smell so nice.”

Bora just whines in response, all of her thoughts cutting out like a power outage. Long fingers pull her panties to the side, and Jiu looks up at her, her own gaze glowing like neon. The crimson has shifted to an electric, cryokinetic blue, “But do you taste just as good?”

Then she leans in, tongue swiping carefully through slick folds. For a moment, Bora feels a spike of fear that Jiu’s fangs might catch on sensitive skin, but it only lasts a few seconds. Because the other woman obviously knows exactly what she’s doing.

The tip of her tongue curls against Bora’s clit, already aching for her, moving against the sensitive nerves with almost ridiculous precision. Each press against her flicks just the right way, with the perfect amount of pressure, and Bora finds herself releasing moans in an embarrassing, keening pitch. Strong hands hold her thighs open, and Bora has the distant awareness to feel bad for the mess she knows she’s making of the couch. Hopefully whoever cleans these rooms gets paid well.

That thought is ripped away from her fingers too, when Jiu’s tongue moves lower, slipping into the source of all of her need, drinking her in in a way that Bora hadn’t really expected from this whole encounter. But god, it’s not like she isn’t doing her part, because she’s dripping wet and Jiu seems absolutely elated to try to keep up, releasing small sounds of her own with each firm motion of her tongue in and out.

This definitely isn’t what she was expecting.

She’ll have to make Yoohyeon and Handong dinner or something.

Her fingers tangle in Jiu’s hair, holding her close, no longer afraid of her fangs or the fact she could rip her apart in a matter of seconds. Her hips rock against Jiu’s face, in time with the strokes of her tongue, and her head falls back against the couch, giving even better access for her to push her ragged, desperate moans into the air.

Just when her thigh muscles start to shudder, Jiu pulls away. Bora gives an almost pathetic sob, looking at her with wide, lust-blurred vision. Her own slick shines on Jiu’s lips as she smiles at her, “Poor thing, but I promise this will be worth it.”

Her head tilts, lips pressing to the inside of Bora’s thigh again. Her fangs scrape at the skin once more, this time with more purpose, and Bora speaks up first, sensing the faint fragments of hesitation, “Jiu, please.”

“Are you sure?” The vampire hums against Bora’s thigh, and it makes her chest swell a little that the other woman would deny herself such a base need for Bora’s comfort. But it doesn’t matter right now. She wants to feel it. Her blood is pounding fast and heavy through her veins, desperate for it.

“Positive,” Bora breathes out.

Another kiss is pressed to her skin, and then sharp fangs break through. It’s quick, a stark, burning sting that fades almost immediately. The ache it’s replaced with is dully painful, but absolutely delicious, and Bora’s cry catches in her throat and escapes instead as a molten sob. Her muscles jump, but Jiu holds her steady.

The sound of her feeding is so loud, so vulgar in a way that just makes Bora wetter, her neglected clit still throbbing and hard to the touch. She whimpers again, fingers tangled in deep red curls, ruining the neat ponytail, and Jiu seems to decide to take mercy on her.

Her fingernails first bite into Bora’s upper thigh, catching her attention. The university student meets her eyes, and staring at her leaves her absolutely awestruck. Jiu’s eyes are burning even brighter, a shade of neon blue that hurts to look at and pulls her in like poison all the same.  Her lips latch on to the pale skin of Bora’s thigh, throat working with each lewd sound of her drinking her in. There’s a hint of a smirk tugging at her mouth and quirking her eyebrows, and Bora is already overwhelmed.

Then Jiu’s hand slips back under her skirt, and her fingers find desperately sensitive nerves, and Bora is left keening and struggling not to move her hips so forcefully she causes Jiu to rip her thigh open. The touch is firm and rapid, gathering all of that needy wetness (an amount of which Bora may be embarrassed by later) and using it to find the perfect friction, the kind that pulls static through her so intensely it’s hard not to try to pull away. It pairs with the dizzy feeling of being fed from, the one that pitches her up like floating on clouds.

And then it’s all building and building until there’s no room left in her body to hold it all. When Bora comes, it’s perhaps the most intense thing she’s ever felt, the shivers vibrating through her, her entire cunt pulsing against Jiu’s fingers, her thighs pressing closer together and locking the other woman in so she can’t pull away from her feast. She wails loudly, enough she’s worried someone might come and interrupt.

She doesn’t realize she’s starting to black out until she opens her eyes and sees the thick black splotches in her vision, something that only sinks in when Jiu’s fingers pull away and Bora is allowed to slowly settle from her high. The vampire pulls away from her thigh as well, another sensation that stings and feels good all at once, and Bora feels the oxygen start to return to her, everything clarifying so much it almost hurts to look at.

She watches dizzily as Jiu laps away the last of the blood from the twin wounds in her thigh, and then lifts her fingers to her mouth. Her eyes flicker between dark brown and that vivid blue as she cleans her fingertips of Bora’s release, smirking at her, the slick mixing with the stain of blood on Jiu’s lips. “You tasted even better than I expected.”

“I eat a lot of fruit,” Bora mumbles, and she feels stupid as soon as she says it, but Jiu laughs and that’s nice. It’s such a pretty sound, almost musical, and just like that, she seems soft and delicate again.

Jiu searches around in the bin with the snacks and finds a box of bandaids. She carefully applies one over each of the wounds, “They won’t get infected because of some chemical in my saliva, but they’ll be sore and I don’t want you to get blood on your clothes.” She’s gentle when she smooths out the bandages, and it’s...more tender than Bora expected this to be.

“Thank you,” She says, still trying to find herself again. Jiu hands her a bag of chocolate chip cookies and opens a bottle of water for her.

“How are you feeling?” She asks.

“Good. Really good. Fucking amazing, honestly,” Bora admits, a little sheepish. “This was way better than I expected.”

Jiu grins at her, the same sharp-but-soft smile as before. “I’m glad I could exceed expectations.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Bora says, trying to find her confidence again.

Jiu looks her over again, then rises to her feet. A spike of disappointment cleaves through Bora’s chest, but she shouldn’t be surprised. This is just a transaction, after all. “If you’re okay, then I’m going to get going. But this was fun. Hopefully I’ll see you around again.”

“You will,” Bora replies, with more conviction than she expects. Her heart pounds faster in her chest when Jiu grins in response, and she can tell by the glint in the vampire’s eyes that she hears it. But thankfully she doesn’t tease Bora for it like she very easily could. Bora, however, isn’t one to be entirely outdone, so she adds, “Maybe next time I’ll get to taste you too.”

Jiu looks startled for a second, but then she flashes a grin still slightly stained with blood, “I’ll hold you to it. Goodnight, Sua.”

“Goodnight, Jiu.”

Then the vampire leaves, and Bora sinks back into the couch, trying to compose herself enough that Handong and Yoohyeon won’t burst into teasing laughter the moment they see her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There you go. 
> 
> Hit me up on curiouscat (http://curiouscat.me/wolfsiyeon) with your thoughts, and I'm also down for pairing/prompt/specific kink suggestions.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
